Aventurero
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Porque Garrett era un aventurero y Kate y la abstinencia un desafío, sólo eso: un desafío. Regalo para Saya.


**Título:** Aventurero.

**Claim:** Garrett/Kate.

**Palabras: **537.

**Summary:** Porque Garrett era un aventurero y Kate y la abstinencia un desafío, sólo eso: un desafío. Regalo para Saya.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Meyer y a diferencia de ella no gano nada por escribir.

**Nota:** Estrenando fandom ando, por pedido de la cumplañera que quería algo de esta pareja y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió xD

* * *

Garrett podía ser descrito en una sola palabra: Aventurero.

Los desafíos eran su existencia, vagaba por el mundo simplemente por el placer y la éxtasis de la adrenalina correr por sus vasos sanguíneos secos, a causa de su inmortalidad. Daba lo que fuese por un desafío, no importaba cuán descabellado pudiera ser, no importaba cuánto tiempo le pudiera llevar y mucho menos cuán riesgoso pudiera ser; él era un vampiro, tenía una eternidad para hacer lo que se le antojase, el tiempo no tenía sentido en su vida, apenas se había dado cuenta del cambio de siglo.

Durante sus últimos 300 años de vida había logrado todos los desafíos y hazañas que algún aventurero podría imaginar. Una vida no era suficiente para alcanzar todas las metas y era por eso que le había pedido a aquel vampiro que lo convirtiese, allá durante el siglo XVII. Conocía el riesgo de que podía morir si el vampiro no se controlaba; pero aquello simplemente aumentaba su ambición, lo complicaba y eso a él lo llenaba de adrenalina. Porque se trataba de eso, de estar entre la vida y la muerte, una delgada línea que fácilmente se podía pasar al lado equivocado y todo se terminaba.

Mas "sobrevivió". Y había llegado a ser el más grande reto de toda su existencia.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, todo lo posible ya lo había hecho, no había aventuras, no había desafíos, no había adrenalina, no había éxtasis: no había nada. Ya había probado con repetir; pero no se sentía de la misma manera la segunda, tercera o cuarta vez, se volvía aburrido y el ser conocedor que ya no estaba la misma línea entre la vida y la muerte, sacaba la mayor parte de la ya escasa emoción.

Entonces, cuando escuchó lo de los Vulturis y los Cullen no pudo evitar volver a sentir todas aquellas excitantes emociones y el deseo infrenable de participar, era una misión suicida, era justo lo que necesitaba: pocas o nulas probabilidades de sobrevivir y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Suerte que en este tiempo estaba vagando por la península de Olimpia.

Lo hizo realmente sin pensar; pero nunca lo había hecho ¿para qué empezar ahora con 300 años encima?

Ya de por sí, sabía cuán tonto era retar a los Vulturis —hasta se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado—; mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula en el momento en que conoció el estilo de vida de aquellos vampiros. Además de que una de esas hermosas vampiresas rubias de Denali parecía querer algo con él y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con aquel nuevo desafío: la abstinencia. Sería difícil, complicado y le dolería el alma; pero era un reto y Garrett era un aventurero.

Por eso no le molestó el momento en que los Vulturis decidieron no atacar a los Cullen, él ya tenía su meta y alguien que lo guiase: una instructora. Aunque no compartiese sus sentimientos de Kate, ella también suponía un desafío, era una vampiresa poderosa con un don de miedo, con carácter y hermosa. Entonces no importaba engañarla mientras que supusiera el reto que tanto ansiaba.

Porque Garrett era un aventurero y Kate y la abstinencia un desafío, sólo eso: un desafío.

* * *

_Aclaro que todos los datos de Garrett me los inventé para que quedaran de acuerdo al fic, no encontré demasiado acerca del personaje, de modo que tuve que rellenar espacios._

_Este fic está totalmente dedicado a la cumpleañera (que cumple en dos días; pero me adelanté xD): **Saya** y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con este fic, de modo que si lo considera demasiado malo para estar publicado lo entenderé xD_

_Ahora, algo que a nadie le va a interesar: Razones por las cuales uno debe amar a Saya: Es estrujable, amorosa, una beta grandiosa (pero no tenía sentido que beteara su regalo de cumpleaños xD), kilométricamente guapa, adorable y sádica, sus originales son lo más, es una grandiosa persona, puedes sacar siempre un tema retorcido de conversación con ella y sus acoso-galletas dan miedo y mucho, mucho amor (L)._

_Ya dejo de spammear. Espero que les haya gustado, pueden darme su opinión con un review. Vamos saben dónde tienen que clickear._


End file.
